


Galar Quest

by Lagt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, Dragons, F/F, Ghosts, Golems, M/M, Multi, Nymphs - Freeform, Rose is an asshole, Spirits, Witches, and someone else, basically everyone is here, demon giovanni, demon grimsley, demon marnie, demon nanu, demon piers, more characters will appear probably, oleana is good for once, this could be one of the only stories i will ever finish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lagt/pseuds/Lagt
Summary: King Rose has captured the Demon Lord and the Great Dragon, but he doesn't know that someone is out to save them!Follow Marnie's quest to find her big brother while she makes friends and maybe fall in love during the journey!(description will probably change)
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop, Beet | Bede/Hop/Masaru | Victor, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Hop/Masaru | Victor, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Galar Quest

**Author's Note:**

> this work has been beta readed by the amazing @BinaBina check her work is amazing!!  
> 

The land of Galar is a land full of magic divided into three big domains: the human kingdom governed by King Rose, the Demon Realm, and the Dragon Lands. In all three all kinds of creatures live: demons, humans, and dragons, obviously, but also ghosts, golems, nymphs, elemental spirits, witches, wizards, sorcerers, and so on. Now, our story begins in the streets of the Demon Realm capital, Spikemuth.

A small figure walks between the shadows of the market street. It stops in front of a small stall; on the counter are a multitude of colorful fruits. 

The figure removes the hood revealing themselves to be a delicate looking girl, with bright cat-like aquamarine eyes with black scleras, and on her face are a couple of symmetrical serrated spiked symbols. Two pairs of black and fuchsia horns, one bigger with a smaller pair right under, curve from her head. Her hair is a deep chestnut colour, almost black, with the left side shaved into another spiked pattern. Her hair was long enough to reach her shoulders and formed four constantly-moving tendrils. Hanging from the lobes of her pointed ears were two bright fuchsia earrings, and hugging her neck was a white wide collar with a pink orb set in a circular symbol with three spikes. Attached to her petite body are two big demon wings with a spiked tail peeking from her cloak.

"OH! Princess!" exclaimed the vendor, a young demon with an X on her striped face. "Sneaking out again?"  
"Not at all Marissa," said the girl. "It just happened that my tutor caught something last week."  
"And you didn't have anything to do with it Marnie?" asked the woman with a grin.  
"Not my fault the guy ain't waterproof," shrugged Marnie.  
Marissa laughed. "Not everyone is as powerful as you or your brother my friend! By the way, how's Lord Piers?"  
"Writing another ballad for the town."  
"REALLY? Damn, I hope he finishes it soon, the last one was just amazing!"  
"You just say that because his songs always scream the love he has for this land and its people."  
"I don't see anything wrong with it Marns," a deeper voice answered behind her.  
Marnie turned as quickly as possible, finding a lanky figure before her.  
"Hey Piers," welcomed Marissa.

Piers stood there in his royal clothes. The same wide white white collar with a fucsia stone set in it with spiked white metal shoulders adorned his throat. A ripped tank top covered his chest, leaving a small jewel hanging on his pale torso. Comfy pants were kept up by a slightly decorated fabric belt. Thigh high boots completed the outfit, but the most impressive thing about the lord of the Demon Realm were definitely his physical features. Like his sister, he had pale skin and black sclera with aquamarine cat-like eyes. A deep x symbol crossed his eyes, and two big black and fuchsia horns and long black and white hair decorated his head. His hair had three long tendrils the man used as supplementary arts, and two big demon wings with a thin spiked tail completed his appearance as a match to his sister.

"So what is this story about Grimsley's absence?" asked Piers.  
"Well..."

\--------------

Piers and Marnie returned to their castle, chatting and each eating a bright coloured fruit A servant, an old demon with basically no human attributes immediately arrived at the door to meet them.  
"Lord Piers! Sir Grimsley just sent a small message, he asks for an audience with Sir Nanu."  
"Permission granted. Tell them to meet us into the Queen's Room."  
"With all deserved respect my lord, shouldn't you meet them in the King's Room, as I often suggest?"  
"And as I've told you just as many times Giovanni, I will rule as I see fit. A single room doesn't change anything."  
"As you wish, Lord Piers."  
The old demon moved on, returning to his duties.  
Once he was out of sight, Marnie looked at her brother. "Why do you keep him around if he keeps telling you the same things?"  
Piers sighed. "Once you rule this realm you'll find that having differents point of view is a good thing. Also, while Giovanni tends to disagree with me he swore his loyalty to me, so there's no reason why I should not trust him to give me his pure opinion, a thing quite rare in courts outside this country.”  
Marnie wasn't so sure she understood, but her brother was older and had ruled for many years, so there was no reason she shouldn't trust him.  
"If you say so..."  
"Yes, I do, now can you come with me to the meeting?"  
"Why?" pouted Marnie.  
"So you can say sorry to uncle Grimsley... and because I say so," responded a sadistically grinning Piers.

\---------------

The Queen's room was a medium-sized room used mostly for informal meetings, the kind Piers loved the most. Sitting near one of the big windows was Grimsley. He had pale skin and three short pairs of blue and black horns. A long ponytail acted as a scarf protecting his neck. Sitting at the table in the center of the room was Nanu, his red eyes almost closed, like the guy was lacking a month's worth of sleep,. On the right side of his head was a single blade-like horn, and a long cat-like tail swung lazily from the chair.

Once Piers and Marnie entered the room, both older demons acknowledged their entrance with a nod.  
“Grimsley, Nanu” greeted Piers. “What is the matter ya want to talk about?”  
Nanu gestured at the map spread on the table. Once the four were leaning over it the cat demon started to explain in a tired voice.  
“We noticed weird movements near the borders with the human kingdom. It seems they are ready to enter the territory with their soldiers. Lesser demons tell of something big. Maybe even something of the King's assistance.” Nanu spat the title with more venom than someone with his appearance should have. Demons weren’t very fond of the man himself.  
Grimsley added, “We think it would be better if we don’t test our luck and go straight to asking the humans for the reason behind such movements, my Lord.”  
Piers huffed. “You know as well as me that in this meeting there is no reason to use titles, Uncle. And while this is truly worrisome, I think it’s best to wait. You know all too well that while Rose prefers to lure people into his vision, he's also quick to declare war on other realms. Something like this could be a weird attempt at making us nervous on purpose.”

“WHAT!?”  
The three males looked at a shocked Marnie.  
“You want to let that scum do as they please in our land!?”  
Piers sighed. “While I’m in no way happy about this, we can’t just go against Rose. Us demons may have more raw power than humans, but Rose can count on a small army of wizards who are difficult for us to fight.”  
“But if we attack them immediately they wouldn't have a chance!”  
“And give Rose an excuse to attack our whole kingdom? Not happening. The safety of the realm comes before anything.”  
“But if we let them do as they please, what would stop them from invading us even more? If we let them in, they'll think we're spineless cowards!”  
“We can’t win a war against Rose, Marns.”  
“Why not?!”  
“BECAUSE THAT'S HOW OUR PARENTS DIED, MARNIE!” shouted Piers.

A tense silence filled the room.  
“I’ve known for a while of these weird movements at the borders, but I can’t do anything if they don’t show their intentions. This meeting is dismissed. Grimsley, Nanu, have a safe trip.”  
With that, Piers vanished in the shadows, exiting the room.  
Grimsley slowly approached Marnie. “You have to understand Marnie, your brother dislikes Rose more than anyone else, but he is bound by his duties, and without proof, he can’t attack Rose.”

Marnie was silent, only making a small gesture at the two older demons in farewell.  
Alone in the room, a thought blossomed in her head. If her brother couldn’t do anything without proof, the only option was to find some. And she knew the perfect place.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this whole idea started out as a joke but since i actually tough of the entire plot i tought why not sharing it with the world? also spoiler allert i'm not much of a teenage drama fan so the kids will probably not have much of that. beside that  
> comments and questions are always welcome!!  
> thank you all for reading, see ya!


End file.
